


The Right Shade of Blue

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: non_mcsmooch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Shade of Blue

Atlantis was a strange place, an _alien_ place—colours, textures, smells even—everything was just different enough to jar at the senses. It was odd that stepping outside, where the wind bore the scent of an equally alien ocean, where the view was of another, different sky, where even the light was different—Anne smiled at that thought; she had heard much about the nature of this NewLantean light—out here between the alien sea and the alien sky, she felt more comfortable. Sounds were different here too. The walls, that weren't metal and whose unexpected warmth under a careless touch could still startle, generally absorbed sound, deadened it; but, sometimes out on the balcony like this, the sounds of the city's inhabitants would travel unexpectedly.

The voice was familiar, vaguely, with a hint of an accent that made her think of cold and north, and she wondered if he were maybe Swedish. She couldn't make out any words, but it was the tone that had drawn her attention anyway. Low and intimate, the words rumbled with pleasure, and then a burst of laughter cut across in another voice, light and happy. The first voice rose up again, overriding his laughing companion, and she looked down when the sound grew louder. Several levels below her, she could see part of a person leaning out over a balcony, arms braced on the railing, his blond hair and shoulders all she could see. He turned, and she could see part of his face—the curve of his smile, one eye.

"Get out here," he called back over his shoulder.

A hand appeared, running slowly up his back—just a hand, a bit of an arm—that was all she could see. "Out here in the light of day, in front of god and everybody?" was the gently mocking reply of the laughing man—the owner of the hand that had moved up to the blond man's neck and into the short-cropped hair.

She was smiling, pleased to be playing the part of everybody, when a hand touched her own shoulder lightly. "Major," she said and turned to see Evan looking very pleased to see her.

"Major," he replied in a very serious tone, belied by the sparkle in his eyes.

"You'll never get tired of that will you?"

"Hope not," he said. "So, I'm finally done. All the newbies are settled in, fully debriefed, and everyone knows what not to touch—fingers crossed that they listened—and _I_ am off-duty."

"I'm surprised I don't see your painting gear in your hands," she said.

"Hey now, the sky will be there tomorrow. You need to be fully debriefed and settled in too."

"I'm not a newbie"

"No, and have I mentioned how glad I am that you came back?"

"A few times on the trip back here," she said with a smile. He had mentioned it, gratifyingly often, almost as often as he talked about his yearning to get back home where the light was familiar, and he didn't have to think about what colours to mix to paint the sea and the sky.

"Seriously, are you settled in okay?"

"I am. It will take some time, learning the feel of this place again, but I think it'll be good here. I'll be happy here." She laughed and said, "This _brave new world_ suits me."

"You quoting literature at me, Anne? You know I'm more of a visual guy." He dragged his gaze up and down her body with an exaggerated leer.

"Very funny. Misquoting really, because I'm giving it an optimistic twist." She gave Evan a look that told him to behave, fruitlessly she knew, and she intoned, with the barest whiff of self-mockery in her voice, "_This brave new world that has such people in it_."

A burst of laughter drifting up from below punctuated her words, and Evan said, "Someone appreciates your literary taste."

She turned to face him, and he let his arm wind around her waist holding her close. "Have I mentioned how glad I am you came back?" he said very seriously.

"You may have," she said just as seriously, and she kissed him softly, slipping her hand up so she could run her fingers through his hair.

He tightened his hold, and she found herself wanting to just hold on, out here in the light of day, hold on and kiss him a little less softly and feel his body tight and warm against hers. It _was_ good here—strange and alien, with a sky the right shade of blue, and full of such people.


End file.
